


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Demon King | Balor

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [138]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: WARNING THIS HEADCANON CONTAINS NSFW GIFS!!!
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 4





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Demon King | Balor

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Balor may be all serious in the moment, but after sex, he is all tender and caring. He will clean his cum off you, asking if he hurt you, and asking if you are thirsty or hungry._

_Cradling you close to him, will rubbing soothing circles on your back._

_Pressing soft tender kisses on your forehead, neck, cheeks and your lips._

_After a while, Balor can’t help but smirk at the way he made you feel during the moment._ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_His tongue and his fingers._

_Balor’s favourite body part of yours is everything, he is beyond obsessed with your body._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

 _Anywhere, he will cum on any part of your body. Though his favourite place to cum is inside you._ ****_He loves watching his cum drip from your pussy as he pulls out and runs down to your thighs, then the bedsheets._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

 _Balor loves it when you get rough on him, biting him and scratching him a little harder than you usually do._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

 _Balor is beyond experienced in the bedroom, he has been with many women before you. So he knows his stuff. He knows how to get you to come undone._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

****

****

_Any to be honest as long as his inside of you, he doesn’t really care, he will take you from any position. But his favourite has to be face to face and eating you out._  
**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_Balor is all business in the moment, no jokes or humor in the moment._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

 _Balor is hairless down there._ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

 _Like I said in the goofy section he is all business in the moment. He skips the mushy lovey-dovey stuff until after sex._ **  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

 _Balor doesn’t jack off he goes straight to you for the real thing._ **  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Huge Daddy kink._

_Choking Kink._

_Spanking Kink._

_Hair pulling kink._

_Bondage Kink_

_Dom kink._

_Biting/Scratching._

_Sensation Play_

_And so on._

_Praise kink._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

 _Anywhere he damn well pleases. On his throne, on the bed, anywhere._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

 _You._ _Your body, your arousal, your need for him, when you seduce/tease him. When you wear lingerie for him._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Threesomes, Balor does not like to share his queen with no man or demon. You are his only.  
_ **O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Balor is a giver and a receiver, though he really prefers to give. He loves to use his tongue more than his fingers to make you come undone. Also loves it when you wrap your legs around his head when he eats you out. That tongue of his has never failed at making you orgasm._ **  
** P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
_Fast and rough._

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Balor prefers to take his time with you._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

 _Balor loves to experiment and take risks_ _in the bedroom._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

 _Balor can go all night long and onto the next day. Though he stops after about five to six rounds when you get exhausted. He can go for hours with no breaks in-between._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

 _Balor has a whole tallboy full of sex toys, whips, handcuffs, dildos, vibrators, etc._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_Balor is the king of teasing. He knows when you get aroused to. He’ll even pleasure you then stop completely when you are about to cum, denying you of an orgasm._

_He likes teasing you in front of the demons. Seeing you squirm as he fingers you or touches you puts a smirk on his face._ **  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

 _Very loud. A lot of grunting, growling and moaning._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Balor pushed your back hard against the wall, pinning your hands to your side, as he leaned his body weight on you, making it hard for you to escape._

_“Oh, my sweet Cheri.” Balor cooed._

_“You’ve been a naughty girl, teasing daddy, when he is_ working.” He spoke again.

_“Sorry.” you squeaked out, making Balor smirk._

_“I don’t think you are, do you know what happens to bad girl?” He spoke, lowering his head down towards your ear._

_“They get punished.” He purred into your ear, nibbling on your ear lightly, making you let out a tiny moan, Balor smirked at your reaction._  
**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Pretty thick and big._  
**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_It is past the roof and to the sky, it is very high._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Balor does not sleep at all. He watches over you when you sleep, protecting you and staring at you as you sleep peacefully beside him. You look like an angel when you are asleep but he knows you are far from an angel._





End file.
